


The Darkness Makes Many Forget

by GalaxyMoon17



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rouxls Kaard/King Of Spades is past btw, Rouxls english is so difficult to type, Why Did I Write This?, but oh well, but so is seam, cause why not, charcters might be ooc, dont know how deltarune logic works, dont know how to make a title, headcannons of mine will also be added, i will die with Jevil/Seam, im trying tho, like seriously, ralsei is a fluffy boi, they'll become a thing later on tho, updates will be agonizingly slow, wanted to add the other kings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMoon17/pseuds/GalaxyMoon17
Summary: Kris and Susie have been going back to the Darkner World for at least a month now.Then Asriel comes back from college.Now the Spade King escaped prison, and sometimes Kris could've sworn they've seen the trees turn into a familiar red and purple from time to time.Now they've got to talk to some others to figure out what's going on; a particular skeleton that seems way too familiar, a little chaotic gremlin with a broken stuff toy for a friend, and a few others that seem too odd to be seen with color.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfic for this fandom; hope I do justice.
> 
> And sorry if I have any spelling errors.
> 
> Plus, I might have updates every.....say Saturday? I'll have to see. It might be when I get the inspiration to though, so just watch for any new chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is my first fanfic for this fandom; hope I do justice.
> 
> And sorry if I have any spelling errors.
> 
> Plus, I might have updates every.....say Saturday? I'll have to see. It might be when I get the inspiration to though, so just watch for any new chapters.

Susie watched as the sun slowly revealed itself from behind some clouds, slowing lighting the ground beneath it. Susie sighed, waiting for Kris to hurry up; they apparently had to run back home to get the keys to the school. She huffed in annoyance.

"Apparently someone doesn't want to just break down the door or something," she thought.

The sound of approaching footsteps woke her from her thoughts.

"You got the keys, Kris?"

The human opened their palm to show that, yes, they did indeed have the key. Susie smiled. She stepped aside to allow Kris to unlock the door, a calm silence falling between them. A quiet click was heard, and together they walked in.

The door that had led them to the Darkner World wasn't that special; it was just a regular supply closet. Yet somehow, they always managed to fall into darkness and find themselves in a place where day and night never existed.

Susie looked down at Kris, who's eyes were covered by their long bangs. "You sure about this?"

Kris looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't Toriel be a little suspicious? Doesn't she wonder where you are or what you're doing?"

Kris thought for a moment before replying, "I always say that I'm hanging out with a friend. She seems more than happy to let me spend time with you, knowing that I've finally managed to speak to someone."

Susie stared for a moment, surprised that they said all of that.

"Alright, whatever you say."

Kris smiled, and Susie returned the gesture, her teeth slightly showing. Normally, that would've freaked anyone out, but Kris knew better. She wouldn't hurt them.

They looked one last time at the outside, hearing that some people were just starting to wake up, getting ready for the weekend morning. Before either could hesitate, they both walked in, the door slowly shutting behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked it! Some of the chapters might not be very long, but others might; it just spends on how busy I am and if I have enough inspiration.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated. Also, tell me anything that I could improve on; it helps a lot!


	2. Ch 1: Just Getting Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Toriel just chat for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn't update earlier! I was busy the entire day, so I barely had time to finish this chapter.

"Hello, Kris!"

The human turned around to see their mother, Toriel. Without a word, she handed them a small plate with a single slice of pie; it seemed to be apple pie.

"Thanks, mom," Kris replied, sitting down on one of the couches, fork in hand.

Toriel hummed in appreciation and sat down on the other couch, and together they ate the freshly baked pie, savoring each and every bite.

"So," Toriel said, trying to start some conversation, "what have you been doing today with your friend?"

"We were just playing some games," Kris spoke, staring at their empty plate before standing up to put it in the sink. "It was just some board games."

"Are you two going to do anything together tomorrow?"

Kris thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess. We were just going to finish a game of ours. Why?"

"Asriel's coming back tomorrow."

The human startled, "Tomorrow?"

Toriel nodded, and Kris's mouth went into a smile that she hadn't seen in so long.

"What time?"

"Around noon, I believe."

"Are we going back to the diner?" Kris gasped.

Toriel hesitated; she knew Kris wanted it to be just like old times, but that would bringing their father-

"Mom?"

Toriel blinked. She must have been silent for a little too long.

"If you want to, then yes, we'll go to the diner."

Kris hugged her tightly. "Thanks, mom!"

Watching them run upstairs, Toriel let out a sigh.

Tomorrow was another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next chapter longer though!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and criticism are appreciated.
> 
> Anyways, hope you all have a good day/night!


	3. Ch. 2: Things are Starting to Get Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris spots something weird.

Kris opened their eyes, seeing light seeping through the curtains. They groaned, forcing themselves into an upright position. Suddenly, their head snapped up, remembering what Toriel had told then yesterday. They smiled.

Quickly getting dressed, Kris walked downstairs, seeing a note that said that Toriel had went out to the local food store. Kris wrote next to it that they'd be with Susie again. Kris ran outside, hoping to meet Susie just a little outside the school; hopefully she wouldn't mind just hanging out today.

Spotting the school not too far away, they ran a little faster. Just when they were about to pass a corner, something strange happened.

It was only for a split second, a possible trick of the light, but Kris knew better. It had recently become winter, meaning there were few to no leaves on any of the trees. Yet somehow, Kris's vision seem to flicker, making the trees look smaller, with very familiar red and purple glitches like clumps of leaves, the dark colored wood holding it in place. The grass seemed to shimmer into a similar purple color, and in the back of their mind, Kris could've sworn that they heard the recognizable tune of the Field of Hopes and Dreams.

Kris shivered and shook their head. When they looked around, everything seemed to be back to normal. Still unnerved however, Kris walked the rest of the way to their destination, glancing side to side once and a while.

"Hey, Kris!"

They looked up to ssee just who they were looking for.

They waved. "Hi, Susie. Sorry, but I wont be able to go to the Darkner World. My brother's coming here later today, and I want to be here to greet him."

Susie shrugged in response. "That's alright, besides, I think I might need just a small break from there. Gets a little overwhelming, you know?"

"I agree," Kris chuckled. "We can still hang out, though; if that's fine with you."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Susie grinned, walking away from the school, Kris following after the purple dragon.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

"No way," Susie gasped. "You mean to tell me, that YOU had scared Noelle into thinking that there was actually a scary human underneath her bed?"

Kris nodded in reply, and Susie laughed, hair flying away from her eyes just for a second. "Unbelievable!"

Kris and Susie were both just relaxing in the diner, both with mugs of hot chocolate.

They had been talking for a few hours, just saying whatever came to mind. Kris checked the time; it was 11:45 am.

"Well, I'll have to go soon," Kris interrupted. "My brothers coming soon."

Susie smiled. "All right, but you'll tell me all about him, right?"

Kris smirked, "Perhaps, perhaps not.

Without another word, Kris left.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Kris watched as Toriel moving frantically through the kitchen, almost knocking over a few pans.

"Mom, are you sure you should be making this many pies?"

Tere seemed to be about 20 pies-plus a dlfew other different pastries- on the table, and that was only what they could see.

Toriel stopped. "Oh well, you see..."

The human tilted their head slightly. "What?"

"There are more people coming."

Kris startled; they had thought only Asriel was coming.

"Thing is, I heard some of his friends were coming with him, and I wanted to treat all of them. Besides, it's been so long since we've had guests. Speaking of guests, why don't you go clean yourself up a bit?" Toriel rambled on, clearly distracted with the brand new pie she was making.

Kris stared for a moment longer before running to the bathroom. Trying to shower as quickly as possible, they almost poured shampoo into their eye. They grabbed a towel and dried themselves off. Kris went into their room, where they then opened their closet and looked at all their identical green shirts. They picked one, along with some brown shorts, and hastily put them on. Going back downstairs, Kris saw that Toriel had finished baking what looked to be the 25th pie today.

"Hey, mom, is it okay if I go outside? I'll be back soon," Kris asked.

"Sure,just don't go too far please."

Nodding slightly, Kris walked onto the driveway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to make it longer, but I think this is an okay place to stop at.
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Hope you all have a good day/night!


	4. Ch. 3: He's Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris talks to Noelle, sees another weird thing, and then their brother comes back.
> 
> Oh and I cant come up with names :'P

Kris wasn't exactly sure about where they were actually going, but they didn't really care that much; their mind was occupied on other things.

For one, Kris was starting to get worried about the strange sight they saw earlier. They didn't know why they had seen something so silimar to the Field, but it definetly didn't mean anything good.

Second of all, they were curious as to who Asriel's friends were. How many were there? At first, Kris thought he had a gigantic group of friends-since Toriel baked like way too many pies-but they knew better. Toriel might've just made so many because she was excited to have guests.

Before they really knew what they were doing, Kris had opened the door to the library-more like Librarby-and stepped in.

The first person-er, monster, that they saw was Berdly, followed by Noelle a moment after.

"Ah, Kris! What a surprise!" Berdly laughed. "You know you still owe me that book, right? Now it's been about-"

"Hold on, Berdly," Kris interrupted, their voice betraying no emotion. "Got to talk to Noelle."

The blue bird's eyes narrowed while Noelle's widened. "Me? Why? Something wrong?"

Kris shook their head. "No, I just have to ask you a question."

After a moment of hesitation, Noelle nodded and together, they walked to a small corner of the room, out of Berdly's sight and hearing.

"Ok, Noelle, it's about Susie," the human spoke. "You like her don't you."

The deer stuttered for a moment, searching for an answer. After a few seconds however, she gave up and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah I like her. How'd you know?"

Kris snorted before quickly looking away when Noelle jumped in surprise, "Did you really think it wasn't obvious? I'm pretty sure everyone knows. Well, except Susie, of course."

For a second, Noelle looked like she was ready to faint right then and there, but then she calmed down enough to look Kris in the eye.

"You won't tell her, r-right?" She whispered, face as red as Kris's soul.

Kris chuckled. "Amusing, now that I think about it, but nah. I won't."

Noelle sighed in relief. As she composed herself, Kris saw something.

The same thing from earlier happened again.

Instead of the Field however, the library seemed to get much bigger, with taller shelves and many more books of different sizes. Noelle seemed to have changed too. She was a darker brown, with clothes that seemed to look a little Christmas-y. She wore a red knee-high dress with white fluff on the ends. Her antlers seemed to be decorated with numerous colorful bulbs and some holly. She had freckles dotting her checks, so white it looked as if it snowed on her face. She also seemed to have a small bell on a golden chain hanging from her neck.

Kris startled a little, but it caught the eye of the deer in front of them.

"Hey, Kris, you okay?" Noelle questioned.

Kris stuttered, "Um-uh, yeah. I'm fine."

Noelle stared at them for a few moments before saying goodbye. Both walking out - Kris ignoring Berdly's protests - they said bye to one another outside before going on their separate ways. Kris looked at the time on their watch: 3:45 pm.

"Better get home now," Kris thought. "Wouldn't want my mom calling the police again."

As the human walked home, they pondered over what they saw with Noelle. It made Kris question suddenly if she could go to the Darkner World. If Kris and Susie can, then surely Noelle can as well.

As they continued to think, they hadn't realized they were still walking around. Not until they bumped into someone, that is.

Kris staggered back, shaking their head. "Sorry. Didn't see where I was going."

"Its alright. Don't sweat it."

Kris's head shot up, immediately recognizing the voice.

"Asriel?!"

Asriel smiled. "The one and only!"

Kris continued to gape, even when Asriel asked if they were okay.

"I thought you were at home!" Kris said.

Their brother snorted. "I was going there, but my friend needed to go get something real quick."

"Hey Asriel!"

The two turned to see someone running towards them.

"Oh, hey! Kris! There's one of my friends now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add one of the friends, but I cant think of a name for them. So you'll have to wait next chapter.
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Hope you all have a good day/night!


	5. Ch. 4: He Knows Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Asriel's friends, and all of them are really nice.
> 
> Then Susie sees something in a picture.
> 
> And one of Azzy's friends gets more than just spooked by a simple two-digit number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got it out! Sorry about the delay everyone! I got a fever, so I had to just rest for some time. But hey! I got it done, and it wasn't a seriously long delay!

"Monster Kid?"

Kris wasn't exactly sure who they were seeing, but he sure looked similar. They were much, much taller, probably a little more than Asriel, minus the spikes on his head. He wore small, oval-shaped glasses, which-by some miracle-stayed on his head. He wore what looked to be a labcoat of sorts, with a familiar brown and yellow striped shirt. The monster's brown boots made a loud clicking noise when it hit the ground, his somewhat long tail swaying behind him.

"Nope! That's my little brother. My name's Val," the Monster Kid-lookalike said. His voice was a little deeper, but still sounded kind of high-pitched.

"Hey, where's Carrie and Gray?" Asriel asked, looking around for a few moments.

"Oh, Carrie went back to the car, said she left a bag of hers," Val replied, rolling his eyes slightly. "As for Gray, I think he said he was going to that lake you talked about."

"Hey, don't think I didn't see that!"

The trio looked behind Val to see a female bird monster jogging towards them. She was a bright yellow, with a simple white shirt and pale lavender pants. She looked about the same height as Kris.

"Come on, Carrie! I got to get home, like now!" Asriel chuckled. "Oh, and before I forget: Kris, meet Carrie and Val, my college friends. Carrie and Val, meet Kris, my younger sibling."

While Val just waved his tail in greeting, Carrie rushed towards Kris in an instant and stared at them.

"Oh my gosh! Hi, Kris! Asriel talked about you so much!" She exclaimed.

Kris looked around, unsure of how to respond. They looked at Asriel who just chuckled and shrugged. Staring at Val, they only got a similar response. Kris settled on a nervous smile.

Carrie didn't seem to notice however. "Well, lets go find Gray, and then we can go to your house!"

Asriel nodding in agreement. "Alright! Let's go get Gray! Kris, you coming along?"

Said human nodded. They didn't really have anything better to do anyways.

As all five of them left to go find Gray-whoever he was-Kris couldn't help but feel someonesl's eyes on them. Turning their head just slightly, they managed to catch a glimpse of a very familiar blue jacket.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

They all managed to get back to Toriel's house.

Just as she was about to call the police.

Kris sighed. Just after Toriel gave them some food, said mom was currently lecturing Asriel for "distracting" them. Asriel listened on, worried.

Finally, Toriel was done with her rambling. "Please, just promise me you won't do that again."

"Okay, mom," Asriel replied, relieved he wasn't receiving a death glare.

"Well, it's getting a little late, so I'll be taking my leave. Stay up for however long you'd like, just keep the noise down."

Asriel and his friends nodded, and with one more look, Toriel went upstairs.

Kris looked around. Everything was cleaned up, and Asriel's friends were just talking, so there was no need for them to be there. They decided to leave.

"Hey, Kris!"

They turned, seeing that Gray had been the one trying to get their attention.

The wolf spoke. "Just wondering, have you made any other friends here?"

Kris startled; they weren't expecting that.

Gray added on quickly, "Uh, you don't need to answer that! I was just curious."

Kris thought for a moment. Then they replied. "Yes, actually. Quite a few, too."

Then they went upstairs, not waiting for a reply. They softly closed their bedroom door, sitting on their bed. They looked at their phone, seeing Susie had texted them.

Susie: hey how was it  
Kris: It was ok. He brought some friends with him.  
Susie: really??? Whatre they like  
Kris: Carrie's energetic, Gray's kinda shy, and Val's really smart.  
Susie: carrie sounds like lancer and gray and val sound like ralsei  
Kris: True.  
Susie: what about asriel  
Kris: Same as always. Which is a good thing, btw.  
Susie: of course it is. Once a dork, always a dork. No offense  
Kris: Its ok. Hey, I might not be able to go to the Darkner World tomorrow. You okay with going by yourself?  
Susie: what makes you think i wouldnt be? Don't worry, ill tell ralsei and the others you said hi

Kris scoffed.

Kris: Alright. Anyways gnight.  
Susie: night nerd

Putting their phone away, they quickly changed into some pajamas and went to sleep.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The door opened, letting out a soft ring of a bell.

"Oh! You're here! I wasn't expecting you here today," the lady at the counter gasped.

"It is quite alright," Toriel said. "I wasn't exptecting to come here today either."

All six of them sat in a booth. Asriel, Toriel, and Kris sat on one side, and Gray, Val, and Carrie sat on the other.

As they all talked, Kris noticed a message from Susie. Opening their messages, they noticed it was an image. They opened it.

They could feel their heart stop beating for just a moment too long.

At first glance, it seemed to be just a normal group-selfie of Lancer, Susie, Ralsei, and a reluctant Rouxls Kaard. But upon closer inspection, Kris noticed something.

Or maybe it was someone.

There was some sort of black blob behind the group of friends, with a white circle that seemed to represent the face, with two cracks running down the sides of its head; on going up, one going down. There was even a wide smile to top it off.

Susie: kris ur seeing what im seeing right  
Kris: I'm afraid so.  
Susie: what the hell is it anyways????

Kris stared at their phone screen, unsure of how to respond.

Susie: hey r u at the diner  
Kris: Yes. Why?  
Susie: heading there now

The human didn't know how to respond until the door opened suddenly. Kris-along with with their mom, brother, and their brother's friends-saw Susie in the doorway, leaning halfway in. She was panting heavily. She froze upon seeing that Kris wasn't the only one there. She cleared her throat.

"Um, hi Toriel," Susie greeted.

"Hello there, Susie!" Toriel replied. "I assume you're here to see Kris?"

Susie stood there for another moment before walking forwards. "Yeah. Is it okay if I sit here. Uh, with you guys?"

Before anyone else could reply, Asriel spoke up.

"Sure why not? The more the merrier," he smiled.

Taking the invitation, the purple dragon sat herself right next to Kris, ignoring how she was literally on the edge of the seat, the seat not big enough to hold more than three.

After everyone ordered, everyone continued eating, conversing with one another the whole time.

Susie leaned towards them. "Do you have an idea of what it was?"

Kris shook their head. "Do you have any idea of how we could find out?"

Susie chewed her food, gulping it down so fast she almost choked. "Maybe Ralsei or Jevil might know."

Suddenly they both tensed, waiting for something that never came.

Susie sighed. "Huh. For a second there, I was sure he was going to make himself known. I guess I was wrong, though."

"Hey, Kris," Asriel addressed them abruptly.

"We-more like Val-have an important question to ask you," Gray joked.

"It's not that important!" Carrie groaned. "We just want you to do something real quick. Not too big; don't worry."

Kris shrugged. "Okay, what is it?"

Val took a deep breath, the spikes of his head to have split slightly at the tips; he was a lot more than nervous. Kris wondered why.

"Pick a number from 1-20."

Susie scoffed, but Kris suddenly had a weird urge.

"17."

Val must've seen Medusa, because he was as frozen as a statue. He just kept staring at Kris, with this horrified but knowing and resigned look. His body had stopped shaking, but now he didn't speak. Not words at least. Val seemed to make these weird beeping sounds, but no one was sure what he was doing.

"I've seen him do this once, before," Asriel muttered, "but never this long."

Despite the noises being incomprehensible to nearly all extense, his voice seemed to have a matter-of-factly tone to it, as if he was reciting something precisely how it might've been written. The look in his eyes also seemed……distant. It seemed as if he was in some entirely different world altogether. His pupils looked as black as the darkest void.

After a quick 20 seconds or so, he managed to snap out of his stupor.

"Hey, you ok?" Gray whispered, gently resting a hand on Val's shoulders.

The armless monster nodded his head. "Yeah; just a little dizzy."

The rest of them continued eating. Gray once and a while asking how Val was, the reply always being he was just tired.

Kris and Susie knew however. And it seemed like Val knew that they knew as well.

Val knew something that Kris and Susie didn't, and it definetely had to be connected to the thing they saw in the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Not exactly sure, but I think this chapter's a little longer than the others. And sorry(not really(not at all))about the cliffhanger! The last few parts were really fun to write, and I hope to get working on the next part where they actually start doing more interesting things and things start getting juicy!
> 
> Also, sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, my eyes sometimes manage to skip over some.
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are always appreciated! I may not reply to comments, but they will always be read!
> 
> Hope you all have a good day/night!


	6. Ch. 5: The King's Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Susie head into the Darkner World searching for answers, but they may be getting more than they originally asked for.
> 
>  
> 
> (Oh and writing Rouxls's dialogue is agony)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Sorry for the delay, but the chapter's a little longer now!

"See you later guys!" Asriel yelled back.

Kris and Susie had decided to part with the rest of their group for the day. As much as Kris wanted to stay with them, they knew that they had some business in the Darkner World. After the little incident with Val, Kris theorized what they should do, and just when they should ask Val.

"You got the keys, right?" Susie whispered. "Don't want to wait again. I think we might just get the answers to what's going on soon enough."

It was at this moment, when Kris realized: they had never told Susie about their odd sightings.

"Hey, Susie," Kris started, "I've been seeing some weird things."

Susie laughed. "We always see weird things, what're you talking about!"

Kris shook their head. "No; not in the Darkner World. I mean here. Thing is, what I've seen looks like it came from the other world."

That's what got Susie's full attention. "What do you mean?"

"Once, I had seen the Field of Hopes and Dreams in the normal autumn trees. Another time, the librarby seemed to get bigger, and Noelle looked different. Like, she was wearing different clothing. It seemed like it would've come from the Darkner World," Kris explained.

Susie didn't reply, instead taking the lead and leading Kris to the school. It gave them some more time to think.

They wondered why it was happening. What is it because of them? Did they somehow bring a bigger part of the Darkner World into the Lightners'? If so, what was it? Was something bad going to happen? Was there a way to stop it?

"Hey! We're here!"

Kris looked up(when did they start looking at the ground?) and saw that, yes, they were just in front of the door to their school. Taking the key out of their pocket-which they had taken just before going to the diner-they unlocked the door. They walked in, and then they noticed how everything was even darker than before. It was creepier, darker even. The door that brought them to another world-which looked like just a regular supply closet door-it seemed even bigger, now that there was no light to shine off of its surface.

Kris sensed Susie shivering slightly next to them, and they gripped her arm in a comforting gesture. She looked down at them, smiling nervously.

"Thanks. I actually needed that a little," she muttered. "Don't tell anyone that, though. You do, I will not hesitate to go with what I said the first time."

Kris chuckled, remembering how she almost bit their face off. Shaking their head, their gave the purple dragon a thumbs up. Looking back to the door, they both walked forward and opened the door.

They walked in, the doors once again shutting soon after.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kris quickly righted themself in the air, resulting in them roughly landing on their feet. They grunted, shaking off the slight pain the landing brought. They looked up, seeing Susie brushing dust off her-now different-clothing.

"Come on," Kris said. "We got to go find Ralsei."

Susie nodded. "Alright. Lets do it quick, too. I don't think I want to find out what your mother's like when you're out too late."

The two friends walked towards the Empty Town, where Ralsei most likely was at the moment. Once and a while they would pass someone wandering around. Fortunately, instalead of engaging in a fight like before, they would just say hello and go on their separate ways.

They soon found themselves in the middle of the town. A quiet, calm tune played in the back of both their minds. They looked around, but couldn't find Ralsei anywhere.

"Maybe he's at the Card Castle!" Susie concluded. "There's no point searching around here anymore. He's most likely not in the area if we haven't found him yet."

Kris sighed. "Guess we'll have to just use one of the Warp Doors."

They exited the town, but right before they could travel any farther into the Fields, a familiar voice cried out to them.

"Kris! Susie!"

Ralsei ran towards them, a worried expression plastered on their face.

"Am I glad to see you both!" Ralsei gasped. "I have something to tell you two!"

Kris nodded. "We did too, actually. Why don't you go first."

"Well, I've been seeing some strange things. For one, I saw the trees in the Fields went from their usual red and purple to orange and yellow!" Ralsei exclaimed. "I also saw the library in the town change in size. I also think I saw a strange girl for a second, too."

"That might be Noelle!" Susie startled.

Kris nodded. "I've seen those exact same sightings."

Ralsei looked at them. "Really? What exactly could it mean?"

Susie shrugged. "Hell if we knew; we were hoping you had known."

The goat shook his head. "I'm sorry. I wish I did. Maybe we could find someone who might?"

Kris nodded. "That could work. Maybe we should go ask Seam?"

"Yeah, he might know!" Ralsei replied. "He's not at his shop, though. I had heard he went to the castle."

Susie stared. "Why? I thought he didn't want anything to do with the Card Castle after you-know-what."

Ralsei shrugged. "I'm not really sure. He did seem to be in a rush, though."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Susie yelled. "Let's just go already!"

Before either of her teammates could respond, she took off running. Kris chuckled, motioning for Ralsei to follow. As they ran to catch up with their purple friend, they didn't notice the grey-colored, armless figure standing in the shadows.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The trio burst into the throne room. Literally. Several Ruddins were almost crushed by the giant door of the castle as it was kicked open harshly.

Lancer startled. "Oh! Susie! I didn't expect you this early! Or is it late?"

"Sorry, but we're a bit busy at the moment, Lancer," Susie replied. "Any idea where-"

"WHATEST THY MEANING OF THIS?!" Rouxls Kaard yelled, having heard the racket Susie had caused temporarily.

"Oh! Lesser Dad! I was wondering where you were!" Lancer smiled. "I'm not really sure myself but-"

"I think they've come looking for me."

Everyone turned to where Rouxls came from to see Seam standing in the doorway. He seemed to be a lot more tense than the heroes last saw him.

Kris nodded. "I think you came to the castle for the same reason we came to see you."

"That seems to be the most reasonable explanation," the cat nodded towards Lancer. "I believe this is conversation will only be for certain was, your majesty."

Lancer stared for a moment before realizing what he meant.

The Spade turned his head towards the few Ruddins in the room. "Uh. You guys can leave for now. You can finish your jobs later."

The Ruddins nodded, and one by one, left the room until only the heroes, ex-court magician, king, and royal advisor were the only ones left in the room.

With a wave of his hand, the main doors shut. Seam then turned towards the now-anxious trio.

"Tell me what you've seen."  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After a brief summary, Seam looked warier than when he began listening.

"It seems my friend was right. The Knight is returning."

Susie groaned. "Just who the hell's this 'Knight'? Is he another bad guy?"

Rouxls seemed to sweat just a little more. "Of thy sorts. Let's just sayeth that they hast left a big impacte on thy Kingdom."

As they all talked, Kris stayed silent and grew paler the more they talked about the Knight.

Seam sighed. "Susie. Hand me your weapon, please."

"Why? Which one-" she stopped, realizing the answer to both of her questions.

Reaching into her inventory, she pulled out a very familiar scythe, the bell on the end of the large blade jingling slightly. Reaching out her hand, she laid the weapon onto Seam's waiting paws. The former watched as the latter firmly held the scythe for a moment. For just a split second, Kris could imagine Seam fighting someone, using the weapon with deadly precission.

"Metamorphosis," Seam whispered.

At first, nothing happened. Then something did.

The scythe shook in the old cat's paws for just a second, before floating and spinning.

In one spin, Jevil landed on the ground, using his tail to suspend his body off the ground.

"Oh, what a predicament, predicament!" Jevil cackled. "The Knight has come, but none of you know who they are, are!"

He then leaned towards Kris, something sparkling in his eyes.

"Or maybe, maybe you do?"

He laughed again, bouncing back and forth on his tail.

"Oh! And the King, the King! He was put through many ordeals, yet his mind forces him to go even now! What a tragedy, tragedy!"

Rouxls paled at this. "The King? But-no......he can't be!"

Seam startled. "Jevil, is he gone?!"

Jevil smiled, but there was nothing sinister about it. "I am truly sorry, my friend."

Rouxls sprinted out of the room. Cursing under his breath, Seam yelled for the Ruddins to lock up the castle and tell the entire kingdom to stay alert.

Lancer looked around. "What-what's happening? Where'd Lesser Dad go?"

Seam looked at him, sorrow apparent in his face. "Lancer, my king. Your father has escaped."

Lancer gaped. "But how? Did he break out himself?"

Jevil shook his head. "The King may be strong, strong, but he did not break out."

Seam added. "He was helped, and I believe a few of us here know who the culrpit is."

Susie and Ralsei gasped. "Who?!"

Seam growled. "The Knight."

Suddenly, something strange happened. Strange beeping sounds echoed through the castle. Kris cowered, falling to the ground. Ralsei was immediately at their side.

"Kris! Are you okay?" Ralsei exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

The human was finding it oddly difficult to breathe. They couldn't understand why, but at the same time, they felt like they knew exactly the reason. The sense of deja vu that washed over them made them want to throw up.

"Where," Kris gasped, "where did Rouxls go to exactly?"

"He must've gone down to the prison," Seam replied.

"Wait, Kris!" Ralsei exclaimed, reaching out for his human friend.

Kris ignored him, running as fast as their legs would allow. They had to see. They had to know.

Running past several surprised Ruddin Rangers and Head Hathys, they went into the elevator and slammed their fist on the button. Once the doors closed, Kris backed up into the wall. They took deep breaths, trying to calm their heart. A quiet beep was heard, signaling that they were on the designated floor. 

Rushing out of the elevator, Kris saw Rouxls frozen in front of the prison that held the former king.

It looked as if nothing had changed.

That was what made Kris confused. Why does it look unchanged? He would definetely have had to bust down some of the bars(if not all) to get out.

Or maybe…

He was teleported out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot continues to thicken! This was legit my favorite chapter so far to write :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Hope you all have a nice day/night!


End file.
